


Sleep with me

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: Italymysteryswanqueen asked for some sound bed-sharing amidst Swan-Mills family scenes. I don’t know if I got the Psycho thing right but it was certainly humorous.





	Sleep with me

 

“Remind me again why they weren’t able to give us a third room.”

Regina’s sentence elicited a guffaw from Henry as the teen left the room his mothers had been stuck with, a cheeky grin the last thing both brunette and blonde saw as they glanced at the quickly closing door. The teen had obviously been given the second room they had been able to secure after the downpour that had started to hit Emma’s yellow car, effectively halting their trip just two hours after they had left Storybrooke and, as the blonde sighed and ran a hand through her hair, she shrugged, pointing at the carpeted patch of floor that wasn’t overcrowded with the many knickknacks that seemed to be the major décor on the small motel they had been able to find.

“They are packed.” The blonde finally said. “I can always sleep on the floor if you want. Or sleep with Henry.”

She knew that third option was out of the question though; Henry had already given them both a look of utter horror when Regina had asked how crazy would it be to try to keep the journey under the rain and Emma didn’t want to make the teen feel as if she wasn’t giving him enough personal space. Changing her body weight from foot to foot she considered the carpet; old but not moldy it wouldn’t be comfortable, but it would do the trick for the night being.

Her musings were interrupted by Regina’s sigh as the brunette pinched the bridge of her nose, placing the suitcase next to the vanity that stood directly in front of the bed.

“I wasn’t implying that.” And even though there wasn’t a ‘Miss Swan’ at the end of the sentence the clipped tone was enough for Emma to growl inwardly at that. The journey had started wonderfully; with Regina laughing and smiling as both Henry and herself made jokes and sung to the horrible playlist they had created for what was going to probably be their last journey together now that the teen was about to start University. The warmth that had radiated from the older woman had been, in fact, strong enough to not rattle Emma when they had finally crossed Storybrooke’s town line, the vertigo feeling she usually got whenever she was stripped from her inherent magic not as strong as other times. Yet, as dark clouds had begun to cover the sky Regina’s mood had gotten somber, darkening alongside with the weather. Now, the lines around her mouth, on her forehead, made her look like a complete different person than the one who had tried -and failed- to follow Emma’s colorful choice of music a couple hours ago.

Sighing, Emma went towards her own bag, ruffling for a moment until she extracted her pajamas out of it, flattening the wrinkles on the fabric before turning back to Regina who had her eyes closed, a brief glimpse of repent glowing on the back of her pupils by the time she blinked them open once more.

“I’m sorry.” The brunette began, and Emma nibbled on her bottom lip at the flustered expression that washed over her face a second before. Shaking her head, she approached Regina, putting the pajamas down at the edge of the bed, the frilly cover a stark difference against the plain colors of her sweatpants and t-shirt.

“No, I’m sorry. We could have had tried to drive for a little longer.”

And it was true, she thought as she reached for Regina’s forearm as the brunette crossed her arms at her chest, her hand hovering and then stopping altogether, fingers twitching before she let it fall once again, limp at her side. She could have done that; drive a little longer. The beetle was old, yes, and the road was mostly covered in dark and rain but if she had known Regina would have been so uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a bed…

Because, she added as they both stood, awfully close to each other and the lack of magic essence that always seemed to crack between them both making everything slightly more awkward than expected, even if she felt trepidation at the idea of spending more time with Regina despite her idea of sleeping in the floor she didn’t feel nervous at the idea of sharing that bed. Thrilled would perhaps be a better word for it. One she didn’t plan on admitting to Regina anytime soon.

A sigh from the brunette made Emma focus back on the woman in front of her, her brows rising as she saw a soft blush coloring Regina’s cheeks for a second. A look that she wasn’t used to see on the older woman. Tilting her head, she waited until Regina let her hands fall at her sides.

“No, Henry was right.” She said with one small glance towards the door the teen had closed behind him. “And so were you. It’s better if we wait until tomorrow. It’s just…”

She halted, teeth gleaming between parted lips and Emma forced herself to chuckle as she turned and sat at the edge of the bed, feigning a self-assuredness that she didn’t quite feel. Not with the impending reality of her sleeping next to Regina for the next few hours.

“I don’t hog the covers.” She began, a slow smile spreading over her lips as she watched how Regina’s stillness was replaced with a playful roll of eyes. “At least that’s what I’ve been told.”

She stopped at that; remembering all too well who the last person had been who had shared his bed with her. A memory brought by the lack of ring on her hand, the nervous tick of covering a jewel that wasn’t even there to begin with being quickly tracked by Regina’s own gaze as the brunette looked down at Emma’s fingers, a slight rise on her chest following the movement.

Neither of them had truly talked about Hook after the divorce. Not like it was something Emma liked to speak about after all and even if Regina had been the first one who had received a visit from her as soon as she had made up her mind the former Queen hadn’t mentioned that either, not after Emma had signed the papers, red rimming her eyes as she had done so. Not even after Emma had asked Regina to go and have a drink with her at Aesop’s, the fuzzy memories that night had brought with it telling enough.

Clearing her throat, Emma patted the bed underneath her, the far too soft sheet under her hand speaking volumes of how many times the cloth had been washed repeatedly.

“I don’t snore either.” She added and that broke the spell Regina seemed to have fallen for, a gentle chuckle escaping her lips as she eyed Emma with something close to mirth dancing on her eyes.

“I guess I will find out tonight.”

-.-

It was true, she didn’t hog the covers, but Regina definitely did. They had both settled for the night shortly after their conversation with Regina sitting at the other side of the bed with something close to attentive focus on the cream she proceeded to rub on her hands, forearms and face. Something Emma had been very careful not to stare at as she stood and went to the small adjacent bathroom to change into her pajamas. When she had exited the room, Regina was already changed and after a quick awkward moment in where the brunette had stood and tiptoed towards the bathroom Emma had just vacated, the blonde had slipped beneath the sheets, nervousness curling her toes as she waited, scrolling down her phone and answering to some messages Snow and David had sent to her.

After that, Regina had followed her movements, carefully entering the bed through the other side and glancing at her before muttering a quick goodnight that Emma had felt tong-tied to answer to. Switching the lights off, Regina had quickly closed her eyes and fallen asleep. Which had only led to more nervousness on Emma’s part as she pondered not only on how peaceful the brunette looked when she was resting but also on the very distinct possibility of her rolling towards her side once she fell asleep and do something as crazy as hugging her.

Which had turned to be a problem when, after possibly reaching a REM state, Regina had started to not only hog the covers but also move closer and closer to Emma’s still awake body.

Something Emma was sure would have caused her magic to go high wire if they would still have been at Storybrooke. Outside the barrier that separated the town the crackling energy she had become accustomed to didn’t feel as connected or as strong inside of her so aside from a slight buzz on the tips of her fingers she only felt lightheaded when Regina’s arm finally wrapped around her midsection, the movement causing her shirt to rile up a few inches.

She wasn’t stupid of course, or at least not enough to not know what was either happening or why her body felt as if it was on fire. Yet, Emma didn’t want to move, or turn to her side so she could extricate herself from Regina’s arms. Closing her eyes and forcing her breathing to even out, she willed sleep to come, darkness helping to her tired brain until everything around her turned fuzzy enough for her to be able to not think on how easy would be to simply follow Regina’s antics; pressed her body flush against the older woman and just pretend, for one night, that she hadn’t terminated her marriage because precisely her.

-.-

“Moms?”

The sound of Henry’s voice at the other side of the room was what made Emma blink bleary, the darkness from outside already been replaced by the dull, grey-like light of early morning. The kid had obviously inherited that from Regina as she groaned and wished to be able to sleep a few more minutes. Something that was quickly forgotten as she heard a chuckle at her side and something frighteningly close to a pair of lips caressing her earlobe as Regina’s voice reached her; rougher than usual and definetely holding a breathiness there that Emma hadn’t gotten to hear before.

“Someone’s eager to keep with the trip.”

Blinking, feeling her cheeks beginning to redden, Emma twisted so she could watch at Regina, noticing for the first time in the few minutes she had be awoke how Regina’s arm was still hugging her close, her fingers splayed on her midriff, her thumb pressed against her skin where the shirt had bunched up further since they both had fallen asleep. Brown eyes blinking at her, sleep still clinging to them, they lacked the tension they had sported the night before and Emma wondered what had changed, why it had happened.

“Moms!”

“Give us a minute.” Emma didn’t recognize her voice, but she felt her lips move, her eyes unable to look away from Regina’s as she addressed the teen at the other side of the door, the huffed answer of something she didn’t want to unpack the only response she got from the boy. Licking her lips, being painfully aware that Regina’s eyes followed the movement, she managed to croak a “Good morning” that fell flat against her teeth and tongue, a lazy and trembling smile following short after.

One final squeeze on her waist and Regina moved away, her warmth being quickly replaced by the chill that seemed to fill the room the second the covers that hid them both from it were lifted. Blinking and feeling her chest tightening, the blonde almost didn’t hear Regina’s voice as the woman called for her. However, when she did, she found a pair of mischievous eyes glancing at her, the lack of purple on them just as staggering as it had been the night before.

“You certainly not snore, Emma. But you speak on your sleep.”

The blonde couldn’t answer that, unable to find her voice, but she gaped as Regina chuckled and began to fish for her clothes, a third call from Henry breaking the spell.

“If you are kissing tell Zelena she owns me ten dollars!”

“Henry!”


End file.
